


Wipe that stupid smile off your face

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha rolled her eyes and climbed on top of him. “Will you just stop smiling for one second?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wipe that stupid smile off your face

**Author's Note:**

> For an ASOIAF kink meme prompt I filled ages ago: Asha/Theon; cunnilingus, femdom

That smile of his had done it for her; there hadn’t been anything worth smiling at during the feast, yet that stupid grin hadn’t left Theon’s face the entire time. He smiled again when she burst into his chambers late that night. “Missed me, sister?” he said with a sleepy smile.

Asha rolled her eyes and climbed on top of him. “Will you just stop smiling for one second?” She kissed him hard, almost biting at his lips. He moved to slip his hands into her shirt but she grabbed them and pushed his arms over his head. “Not yet, Theon.” She pulled herself up and slid down her breeches and smallclothes before positioning herself over his face. 

“Why don’t you put that stupid mouth of yours to good use?”

He groaned softly. “Asha……”

“Just lick my cunt, brother.” She ground her hips against his face and he reached his tongue out tentatively. She didn’t expect this was something he did often- Theon didn’t strike her as a giving lover. But he surprised her, sliding his tongue along her clit like he’d done it a thousand times. Asha moaned and rocked her hips forward again, and he slipped his tongue inside her.

“Fuck, Theon,” she panted as he pushed his tongue in and out of her. She moved one of her hands down to her clit, gripping his hair with her other hand as she pulled his face even closer to her. He slid his tongue against her folds and Asha threw her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm overtook her.

It was her turn to smile as she climbed off of him. Theon looked at her pleadingly and she glanced down to see his erection tenting up the blankets. Asha shook her head and made her way across the room. She paused at the door and grinned at him. “I think you can manage that yourself.”


End file.
